Content is increasingly being distributed in electronic form for consumption on electronic devices. Digital content may be an electronic version of various creative works, such as books, magazines, newspapers, newsletters, manuals, guides, references, articles, reports, documents, and the like. In many instances, rather than using electronic devices to view such digital content, users are increasingly relying on their electronic devices to read audio versions of such digital content to them. However, since not all digital content comes with a corresponding audio version, users may be unable to enjoy some digital content while performing other tasks, such as driving, walking, or running. Some electronic devices may have the ability to use text-to-speech technology to convert digital content that is in written form to synthesized speech. Nevertheless, such synthesized speech often sounds unnatural and stilted when compared to audio versions of digital content that are read by human narrators.
Further, some authors of digital content may lack the resources to hire human narrators to produce audio versions of their creative works. Accordingly, such authors may be forced to rely on text-to-speech technology to produce computer-synthesized audio versions of their work. Such computer-synthesized audio versions may not accurately convey the emotional or literary impact of the original digital content.